dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Battle Begins!
is the eighth chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary In the beginning of the chapter it is revealed that Frost is the Emperor of the 6th Universe, and can be seen as the 6th Universe equivalent of Frieza. Piccolo notices that Frost is not likely to be evil, as he does not have a benevolent, nor violent aura, but he senses that he is hiding something. In due time, Cabba explains to Vegeta that he is indeed a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. Cabba goes on to say that the Saiyan Homeworld in Universe 6 is Planet Salad, in fact there used to be a Planet Salad in Universe 7, but it was destroyed by "Internal Discord", resulting in the migration of the Universe 7's Saiyans from their home planet to what was formerly known as Planet Plant. Vegeta also expresses a desire to go and visit Planet Salad in the future, to which Cabba responds positively. Cabba also introduces the fact that the Saiyans from Universe 6 have lost their tails due to the evolution process. Also, the Saiyans from the 6th Universe are a Warrior race, just as the Universe 7 Saiyans were, but the Universe 6 Saiyans are not Planet Sellers, but are rather employed to fight against Evil. It is hinted that Emperor Frost is the one who employs them. Afterwards, all of the warriors that are going to participate in the Tournament are supposed to take a test, which has 10 questions, and 50% is needed to pass. From the 6th Universe all of the warriors pass the test, however, from the 7th Universe Majin Buu fails to pass the test, or more specifically he even fails to write down his own name, as he has never done anything even similar to that. Goku barely passes with 50%. In time, Goku has a conversation with Magetta and asks whether or not he is a robot/cyborg/android, to which Magetta replies that he is in fact from a race known as "Metal Man". This tournament is going to have 1 Warrior fight against another, but after either of them loses, another warrior steps in and etc. It can also be interpreted to make the fans of the original series "Dragon Ball" to reminisce over the Fortuneteller Baba Tournament. The 7th Universe Warriors will fight in the order - Goku first, Piccolo second, Vegeta third, and Beerus insisted Monaka to be the final fighter in the order. To debunk a myth, it is revealed that Botamo, the bear looking warrior, does not have hair, but his skin is very slick. And he is the first fighter of Universe 6, and he enters the ring to fight against Goku. Before the battle begins, the Inter-Universal anthem is sung, and the lyrics are:."SPACE IS V-AAAAA-S-TTTT!" In the beginning Goku is acting like the fool we all know and love, constantly running around, because he had just eaten and wanted to let the food to settle in his stomach, but after some time he get's somewhat serious and punches Botamo, knocking him back, but not out. Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6, reveals that he underestimated Beerus' Saiyans, but that Botamo also has a surprise in store for them. As Goku was about to start cheering for himself, Botamo starts getting up, and reveals that he indeed has a surprise, thus the 8th Chapter of the Dragon Ball Super Manga ends. Appearances Characters *Champa *Beerus *Universe 6 Supreme Kai *Attendant *Old Kai *Supreme Kai *Kibito *Vados *Whis *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Frost *Magetta *Botamo *Cabba *Hit *Monaka *Majin Buu *Mr. Satan *Videl *Pan *Krillin *Oolong *Android 18 *Marron *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Ox-King *Goten *Trunks *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Puar *Dr. Brief *Panchy *Pilaf *Mai *Shu *Universe Anthem Interpreter *Tournament Presenter Locations *Nameless Planet ca:Capítol 8 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Champa Saga